bumble_juicefandomcom-20200215-history
Bumble Juice Wiki
Welcome to the Bumble Juice Wiki Welcome to the Bumble Juice wiki! here we worship our god bumble Pages: FanArt ... Bumble Juice and his AUWSOME CATS: Bumble Juice is a 15 year old Object show animator, mostly focusing on fan animations of object shows such as Intimate Insanity and BFDI. He has been shown to act anxious on camera, but overall shows a general happiness. He lives with his mom, dad, brother Shaun, his sister Abby, his two fish, Galileo, Darwin, Along side with his two cats, Rusty and Finley. Confidence wise he is lacking, but manages to keep a somewhat nervous smile when he streams with the camera facing toward him. Bumble Juice is currently in high school, he’s a tenth grade student (information will be updated when that changes). His favorite character(s) from Inanimate Insanity are Suitcase and Fan, describing them as his “comfort characters” in one of his lives. He states “Fan because of my fear of change...” From what we know, Bumble Juice has a fear of change from what he has told his fans and friends. “And I’m a lot like Suitcase in many many ways.” He states. Though being most known for hosting the “Two Trucks MAP”, he has shown to be quite innocent. Bumble is truly epic, and is also extremely cute, nice, and funny. He has all of my uwus and he's really cool! Bumble’s a super good pal and he's the best ever!! If anybody doesn't agree, I'll steal the calcium from their bones. owo Bumble is good at animating no matter what he says ):V He calls us the fellasquad. He stans Suitcase like a champ. He has two cute cats- one is a big chonky boy who has done no wrong (his name is Rusty) and is chaotic good. The other cat isn't as big and chonky and is a BIG OL RASCAL who HAs done wrong and chewed up Bumble's tablet cord (his name is Finley). He is chaotic evil and will eat your eyeballs if allowed. He's the best artist ever! This over here is Bumble's main OC. Isn't she cute?? It looks bad because I made it in ms paint and my arms hurt but whaTEVER SHE'S CUTE >:(( -quackerdoodl We stan a KING! ❤❤❤������ * hes super handsome and got an auwsome haircut that looks really good!!!!! * Some say that, to this day, Bumble is still waiting for her latte at starbucks, hand covered in blood and all. (he slammed his diamonds down on the counter) * Bumble please come home it's been 15 years since the starbucks closed pls come back your father and i r very worried :((( * He wants to major in either theater or art. However, theater sounds better to him. * He is somehow really good at drawing in ms paint. * If he could, Bumble would make merch! * He runs on pure determination and nap energy. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse